Caresses
by OhSlashy
Summary: Gellert turned his head curiously, his long, brown lashes lowered over his sly, blue eyes. "Albus...?" he murmured and looked forward once more when the auburn haired boy stopped before him. "What are you doing?"


**Ms Rowling owns the characters. I own my fantasies ;)**

**This was just a small scenario i thought up which didn't fit my other pairings quite like it did this one. I see as part of a significantly plottier story, that may or may not remain in my head...**

Albus was addicted. _Gellert _was addictive.

In truth he wasn't listening to what the golden haired boy was saying; but then he didn't need to. Gellert's avid expression, his captivating enthusiasm was enough; enough to make Albus hard as rock anyway. The gleam in his eyes, his gleeful grin, his thrilling laugh – it was like Albus' heroin and watching him speak was his overdose.

And when Gellert paused for breath and that slender chest heaved, with those rose lips parted, Albus could no longer contain himself. He stood up and moved towards the younger boy, hungry, circling him like a predator.

Gellert turned his head curiously, his long, brown lashes lowered over his sly, blue eyes. "Albus...?" he murmured and looked forward once more when the auburn haired boy stopped before him. "What _are _you doing?"

When Albus maintained their proximity Gellert began to blush, a red stain high on his cheeks.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Really Gellert," he said and his voice sounded husky and seductive even to his own ears, "you needn't look to afraid."

"I'm not-"

Albus cut off his retort by taking another step closer and Gellert gasped. He raised a hand to Gellert's hair and caressed his curls. "I know. You are fearless, talented, interesting... beautiful."

Gellert's laugh was breathless. "And you, I fear, are drunk."

"With desire? For a certainty."

Gellert's look hardened. "You go too far."

"Yet you've oft said not far enough," Albus returned. The hand by his side dusted over Geller's inner thigh but the blonde caught it in a tight grip.

"In relation to Muggle dominance not myself." The hand in Gellert's hair wound to the roots and Albus shoved the blonde against the desk behind him so it clattered against the wall. "Albus stop it!" Unable to resist the sight of Gellert's bared throat Albus dragged his tongue from the inviting hollow of his neck to his jaw.

"Albus!" Gellert hissed and it was easy for Albus to pretend it was out of lust that he spoke his name.

Albus gave a low chuckle as his lips traced along Gellert's jaw and ground his hips against the slighter boy's thigh.

"_Oh my God,_" Gellert breathed. One hand still held Albus' wrist but it was slack and when Albus' hand pressed against Gellert it was to a matching hardness.

All at once a headiness descended on the pair; it was in Gellert's whispered pleas and Albus' open mouthed kisses; in the thrusting, grinding and rolling.

"Damn you Albus!" Gellert moaned as Albus palmed him roughly. He nails bit into the arm that teased him, into the neck that was bent beside his. Albus' teeth dug into Gellert's collar bone and he gasped a gasp of pain and pleasure. And when Albus' hand slipped below his trousers his knees buckled. Albus held him up by slamming him further into the desk and wrapping his free arm around the blonde's waist so their chests and stomachs were pressed flush together.

Albus' palm was warm and Gellert's cock was slick and throbbing in his hand. Albus was so transfixed at the sight he didn't notice Gellert was staring at him with heavy eyes. When their eyes met it was with such _force_ Gellert moaned and his dark lashes fluttered and his blue eyes almost rolled back into his skull.

"I couldn't help myself," Albus whispered, continuing to pump him.

"Fuck off!" Gellert hissed and his head fell against the other's shoulder. _"Albus!"_

They rocked together, Gellert arching and clutching and moaning. "Gods, like that!" he whispered, over and over till his words blended into sighs and moans, till he was pushing his hips into Albus' fist and his heartbeat hammered next to the boy's that held him.

"ALBUS!" Aberforth yell cut through the door. Both of them jumped and Gellert barely suppressed his groan. "Albus I need to speak to you!" He rattled at the door handle.

Gellert made to push Albus off, his eyes wild, but the other shoved him back into the desk. He continued to stroke Gellert, faster now; so fast the boy gasped and seemed to panic. "Albus!" he whispered, "fuck, I can't take it!"

"What was that?" Aberforth called. "Albus let me in!"

Gellert's eyes rolled and fluttered of their own accord. "Please, stop! He'll hear!"

"Albus, would you let me in!"

"We should let the lad see," Albus crooned against Gellert's ear, "it would be for his own greater good."

Gellert's legs gave way and he pitched forward as he spilt into Albus' hands. The redhead had just enough time to slam their open mouths together and swallow Gellert's cry of pleasure.

"That's it Albus, alohamora." But when Aberforth stormed in, the room was empty.

**Hey! You! Review my story! Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it :) Everyone loves a widdle wank ficlet ;)**


End file.
